There are known in the background art a variety of different devices and systems such as computer stands, computer holders, food tables, lap tables, electronic device holders, tablet stands, and so forth, for holding an electronic device, portable computer, or the like. However, there remain many shortcomings and deficiencies in the known background art. Known attempts to address these and related problems are enumerated below.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following:                U.S. Pat. No. 9,145,158, issued to Cruz on Sep. 29, 2015, discloses a tablet computer holder.        U.S. Pat. No. 9,459,664, issued to Varadarajan et. al. on Oct. 4, 2016, discloses a portable computing device having a movable stand.        U.S. Pat. No. 9,448,588, issued to Barnard on Sep. 20, 2016, discloses an electronic device holder.        U.S. Pat. No. 9,388,939, issued to Girault on Jul. 12, 2016, discloses multi-media tablet holder comprising a pivotable and rotatable ratchet mount, a lighting device and a handle including a user input touch screen.        U.S. Pat. No. 9,364,081, issued to Haymond et. al. on Jun. 14, 2016, discloses a foldable tablet stand.        U.S. Pat. No. 9,360,892, issued to Heckler on Jun. 7, 2016, discloses a tablet computer stand.        U.S. Pat. No. 9,163,779, issued to Funk et. al. on Oct. 20, 2015, discloses a tablet mounting systems, stands, and methods.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,985,333, issued to Clementi on Mar. 24, 2015, discloses an adjustable tablet holder.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,446, issued to Lausell on Feb. 18, 2014, discloses a PC tablet holder and method of use thereof.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,374, issued to Webber on Mar. 18, 2014, discloses a holder for tablet computer.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,885,338, issued to Simpson et. al. on Nov. 11, 2014, discloses a computer tablet holder.        U.S. Pat. No. 9,486,910, issued to Stevens et. al. on Nov. 8, 2016, discloses a tablet computer holder.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,158, issued to Croteau on Jan. 4, 2000, discloses a collapsible work station device.        
As should be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art, upon reading this disclosure, these many known attempts to address such problems regarding computer stands, computer holders, food tables, lap tables, electronic device holders, tablet stands, and so forth, include many shortcomings and deficiencies.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.